Love Without Tragedy
by shwngla
Summary: It's been 17 years since the last time Shawn and Angela have seen each other and things have changed considerably since then. But when circumstances force Angela into town old emotions and new secrets are revealed. Can Angela and Shawn get what they once had back? GMW character appearances and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new here and will be writing for some of the other shows I watched and/or watching. This possible story is about Shawn and Angela from Boy Meets World (if you haven't watched please do) and it starts 17 years after the last time they seen each other. But anyway give it a shot and let me know what you think iby leaving a comment in the reviews.**

 _Prelude_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love, I did_

Silence between them was welcomed. They could say a lot without using words. Back then they both knew they had each other and that was enough. But after seventeen years things not so surprisingly had broken down to tension, resentment and uncertainty.

She received a text message from Jack saying to meet her here at Central Park at 7:30 apparently he had something important to give her. Not so surprisingly Shawn showed up instead.

There was a part of her that knew this was a set up, but she knew this whatever it was had to happen. Why prolong the inevitable? so after what felt like fifteen minutes of silence here they were.

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot, I did_

Angela fidgeted a bit under his glare never one to cower, but she couldn't help but to feel as if she was being poked and prodded for something. Being held under the microscope for a research he was conducting himself "Are you done staring or can I go now?"

Shawn's glare remained unflinching "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I already said Hi."

Shaking his head he took a step forward "Seventeen years passed, gone, lost" He closed his eyes forcing himself to calm down "there had better be more than just a fucking" he at this point proceeded to mock her tone "Hi, Shawn."

 _And now_

 _When all is done, there is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won, you can go ahead tell them_

Brow raised "What else do you want me to say?" she took a step forward "I mean what could I possibly say that'll change anything? That will make you any less hurt and pissed off at me?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY ANGELA" He was yelling now which prompted the few people that were still in the park to look in their direction.

Angela jumped forgetting how quick tempered he was, especially when he was "You're drunk." it wasn't a question because for whatever reason she just started smelling the alcohol. It was almost as if he bathed in it "You've been drinking this entire time." she took a step back.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

Shawn snorted "No, only you have that effect on me."

Ouch.

Angela nodded "I guess I deserved that. But you need to go home and sleep it off." she pulled out her phone to call Cory.

"You're not my mother nor my fucking wife, Angela. So you don't get to tell me what to do." he said pointing "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to hear."

That gave Angela pause.

She sent a text message to Cory before putting her phone back in her pocket. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Shawn wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say and quite frankly she knew it wouldn't do either of them any good if he knew the truth so she said "How's your wife?" she eyed his ring pointedly

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

Shawn looked down at the commitment he made on his finger as if he forget about it.

Of course she had him "Yea, before you start throwing accusations and stones in glass houses I suggest you remember there's only one of us here who has a ring on our finger and it isn't me."

Cory took that moment to make his appearance known.

He obviously heard every word.

"Let's get you home." Cory said grabbing Shawn's arm who was still staring at Angela.

"This isn't over. " He whispered.

Angela smiled sadly "Yes, it is. It has been for seventeen years." and with that she walked passed Cory and Shawn only pausing to wipe the tears from her eyes. Making a silent promise to herself that this would be the last time she cried over Shawn Hunter.

 _Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 **AN: Angela's hiding something, Any idea as to what it is? Or what brought on the altercation in the park? Drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks earlier**

The leaves were starting to change a sign that another year will soon come to a close.

"Do you have everything?" She said closing the patio doors.

"Yes, I have everything." she tossed her hair over shoulder going through her suitcases to do a quick check "I have everything from credit cards to clean clothes, underwear, my tooth brush and of course papa's gold pendant."

Angela smiled a little "You're going to do great."

"You're only saying that because you're my mother."

"I'm saying that because I know how hard you've worked and this is your first trip to America and besides if I don't say anything encouraging I'm going to try to talk you out of going."

Sighing she looked at her mother "We've been over this."

Angela nodded "We have. But I just want you to make responsible and safe decisions."

The caramel skinned girl bit her lip "I know it's been a long time since you've been to America, but don't you miss it? It was your home."

Angela tapped her nails on the counter "I do miss it. But this is my home now. It has been for a while."

"You came here because of papa and he's gone now, so-"

Eyebrow raised "You're not trying to convince me to move back to America are you?"

"I know better than that" she walked over to mom until she standing in front of her "Like you said this is our home and I could never leave. But maybe I can meet a few family members I didn't know I had?" she beamed.

Angela pointed to her daughter's room "Go finish getting ready, we need to be at the airport in an hour."

The teenage girl pouted deciding it was best to concede "Fine, I know how to take a hint."

Angela went through the suitcases finding a newly acquired passport with her daughter's face smiling back at her.

Rider Erin Moore was petite in height and weight, flawless caramel skin a shade lighter than her mother's and curly hair that curled almost perfectly without added heat or products. Simply put she was perfect.

Rider was also a seventeen year old girl on the verge of traveling to another country for a cheerleading competition in New York City. Teams from across the world was hitting the stage in the biggest competition in competitive cheerleading to show off their athleticism in hopes of getting a scholarship and being crowned champion. Fortunately, Rider already had and an academic scholarship, she always prided herself on being able to be more than just a brainiac.

Rider came into the living room carrying another suitcase and bag. She wore a pair of ripped up denim jeans paired with a jimi hendrix t-shirt and combat boots.

"I think you've packed enough. You're only going to be gone for two weeks."

"This isn't my bag, it's yours and before you say anything I already bought you a ticket to New York. It would be a shame to waste my hard earned money."

Angela smiled at her little manipulator.. For a second there she reminded her of, "Mom? Are you listening?" Rider interrupted.

"I really wish you hadn't." Angela said shaking her head "This was your one chance to get away from me for two weeks."

Rider laughed "I know, but your mom and I love you. So why wouldn't I want to share this moment with you? Besides, I'm sure there's going to be hundreds of obnoxious mother's cheering their kids on in the stands. Now, so will mine." she handed Angela her passport before kissing her mother on the cheek and heading to the car.

Angela checked her bag before picking it up and following her daughter out of the door "It's only two weeks for a cheerleading competition. Ang. What could possibly go wrong?" she said turning the lights off and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **One week later**

 **New York City 1:36 PM** and the traffic hasn't moved an inch in the last two hours. It wasn't unusual for this time of day considering it's New York but with one of the biggest cheerleading competitions taking place in Madison Square Garden things were a little bit backed up.

Sighing Angela handed the cab driver thirty dollars plus tip and exited the cab. Deciding to walk the rest of the way there. The competition started thirty minutes ago and her daughter's squad was set to perform second, she already missed the first round and wasn't going to miss the second. Angela mentally patted herself on the back for deciding to wear comfortable shoes before running the rest of the way there.

"We need a paramedic" the coach yelled while trying to level the ankle of their top athlete. They successfully made it past the first round thanks to an impressive body twist in mid air that ended with a perfect landing. At Least it looked perfect until Rider landed wrong on her ankle.

The Coach watched as the paramedics lifted the small girl onto the stretcher with ease wheeling her out of the arena. Best case scenario her star will be up and walking in a few days, worse case scenario? Rider's cheerleading days were over.

Keeping all the parents numbers in her cell phone, she called Ms. Moore to share the bad news.

Riley paced the waiting room floor while Maya sat in the chair in front of her. Neither girl was on the same team as Rider but they became quick friends in the last few days of Riders stay in New York. Riley still very much active in her awkward teen phase didn't really have much in common with the girls on her squad so often times she found herself alone or on the phone with Maya. That was until she met Rider and her friends. Another squad from a high school in france.

"You're going to pace a hole in the ground."

Riley stopped upon hearing that. She almost forgot Maya was in the room "I'm sorry it just, It looked really bad."

Maya shrugged "At Least she didn't fall on her head."

Riley frowned "Why would you say that?"

"Relax, I'm just reminding you it could've been worse. She probably has a sprain or something. The doctor is probably going to give her an ice pack and a few lollipops and she'll be up and shaking her pom poms in no time."

Riley shook her head but said nothing. A part of her felt like Maya was making light of the situation because of Riley's reaction to Rider. If she didn't know any better she would think Maya was jealous.

"Hi, you just brought a teenage girl in with an ankle injury?"

The nurse who didn't bother to look up from whatever the hell she was doing said "And you are?"

Angela was a little bit more than taken back by her tone and the fact she didn't even make eye contact with her "I'm her mother and my eyes are up here."

The nurse finally looked up at Angela and her eyes ballooned "I can't believe this. You're Angela Moore the author behind _The truth behind love and darkness._ I love your books so much. In fact I have a copy right here can you please-" she said reaching for her book in her bag

Angela held up her hand "I'm not here for that. My daughter...where is she?"

Riley looked at Maya before walking up to Angela "Ms. Moore? I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm Riley a friend of Rider's. She's in room three the doctor is with her now.

Angela nodded before walking past the young girl "Thank You."

Angela quietly entered the room as her daughter wiped her eyes while her boyfriend Will kissed her on top of the head "I got here as soon as I heard. Are you okay baby?" she said moving to stand by her daughter's side kissing her forehead.

Rider shook her head holding onto her mom "I messed up mom."

"You didn't mess up, baby. I'm just glad you're okay." She looked at the doctor for reassurance "She is alright, right?"

Face grim the doctor spoke "We have to do more x-rays but from what I can tell it seems as if your daughter may have broken her ankle in three different places."

Will swallowed, being a football player he already knew what that meant but he thought it was best to hold off on any assumptions until all the x rays were done. "How long will this take?"

"Not long. Radiology's being prepped."

Angela nodded looking at her daughter "Ok, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, ok?"

Will squeezed Rider's hand a sign he wasn't leaving either.

"Oh my god there you are?" running over to her daughter hugging her "We heard someone got hurt at the competition and when we couldn't find you we thought maybe it was -"

Riley shook her head "I'm fine, mom. It was my friend Rider."

"Is she ok?" That was Maya's mom Katy.

Riley shrugged sadly "We don't know yet. Her mom and doctor are in there with her now."

Topanga nodded deciding now was the time to call Cory, who was busy parking the car. In that moment Angela and Will walked out of the room as the nurses wheeled Rider out taking her to Radiology.

Will looked at Angela who remained stone faced since talking to the doctor "She's going to be alright." he said.

"She's not going to cheer again is she?"

Will remained quiet for a while "She thought it would look good on her college application and she was right. Unfortunately, she ended up loving it. She's more than just the girl with brains and looks. She's an athlete and now-"

"I know my daughter. She's tough. She's going to get through this and adapt." she said looking at Will and then RIley who she noticed was listening to their every word. "I'm sorry what was your name again?."

Riley blushed holding out her hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm Riley."

Angela smiled "No, you're a friend of Rider's. I wish we could've met under better circumstances, I'm-"

"Angela?"

Everyone turned to see Cory standing at the front desk.

"Cory?"

"Angela?" this was Topanga who appeared next to Cory.

Maya looked between the former friends "So I guess you all know each other."

Angela cleared her throat suddenly finding it hard to speak "Yea, you can say that."

"We're old friends from High School and College." Cory said looking at Topanga who hadn't taken her eyes off her former best friend.

"How are you?" Topanga asked not knowing what else to say "I mean..How are you doing?"

Angela shrugged "I could've been better but I'm managing. You both look great."

Topanga looked between her daughter and Angela "Oh my god. Rider's your daughter."

Angela's eyes widen a little at the observation but then it dawned her "Riley. I should've known. You're the perfect combination of your parents."

Riley smiled "I can't believe you're the best friend my mom has told me so much about. I was starting to think she made you up."

Angela looked at Topanga sadly "It's nice to finally meet you."

"How's Rider, Angela?"

Angela sighed "The doctor thinks she may have broken her ankle in three places. She's down in radiology for some x-rays." she looked at Will who remained quiet next to her "This is my daughter's boyfriend"

Cory knew this guy looked familiar "You're the guy that the falcons are eyeing to draft out of High School. The All American, Un-American."

The smirk on Will's face caused Angela to roll her eyes "Yea, but my friends and family call me Will."

Cory laughed shaking the young man's hand "and modest too."

Maya smiled "I like him."

"Calm down sweetie he's taken." the blonde standing next to Maya finally said "I'm sorry to hear about your daughter, I'm Katy."

"Hi, I'm Angela."

Katy nodded "I know. I've read all of your books, I'm a big fan."

Angela smiled "Thank you."

Cory cleared his throat looking at Topanga, both feeling uncomfortable with the exchange. Thankfully neither had to break the sudden tension that filled the room like a thick fog because the doctor wheeled Rider back into her room.

Angela and WIll followed "Excuse us."

"What's the prognosis doc?" Will said helping Rider back into bed.

"I broke my ankle in three places." Rider said quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Moore broke her ankle in three places and needs to be fitted for a cast. It takes at least six weeks for the broken bones to heal. But it may take longer for the involved ligaments and tendons to heal. Your doctor will most likely monitor the bone healing with repeated x-rays and this is typically done more often within the first six weeks if surgery is not chosen."

Rider's eyes widen "Surgery?" she said looking at her mother "I can't have surgery mom it's senior year."

"It's not the only option honey." Angela reassured "The cast will work. It just takes a little longer to heal."

Dr. Weinstein nodded "That's correct. I figured you would want the cast so we're going to keep you here overnight and we'll put the cast on you tomorrow morning before discharging you."

"Thank you doctor, For everything."

"Your nurse will come in every hour to check on you. If you need anything just press the button beside your bed to call the front desk and they'll assist you."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe this is happening." Rider said leaning her head on WIll's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it baby, you'll still be the flyest girl in Kingsworth. Cast on and all." he laughed when Rider hit him upside the head with her pillow.

Angela was barely aware of the interaction between her daughter and her boyfriend because her eyes kept wandering over to the door "Rider how long have you known Riley?"

Rider frowned confused by the randomness of the question "Not long I guess. Why, is she still here?"

Angela nodded "She's in the waiting room" she stood up looking at her daughter "Have you met her parents?"

Rider and WIll looked at each other "No, we aren't dating so I didn't think it was necessary." Angela leveled her daughter with her look "Mom. what's with the sudden fascination with RIley?"

Angela was careful to discuss something things about her life with her daughter. Rider knew some but not all of Angela's past deciding it best to keep certain skeletons in the closest even if it meant not discussing or seeing her best friend in seventeen years.

Wherever there was Topanga, there was Cory and wherever Cory was there was him.

Angela transferred from Pennbrook and finished her remaining years in Paris-Sorbonne University where she got a degree in Art History and Archaeology. After graduating she became a best selling author and photographer, the inspiration behind her pieces came from all the obstacles life threw at her.

Sounded simple enough right? But It wasn't. Especially after the sudden passing of father only a three months into her stay in Paris , with her dad gone she had no one. That was until she found out she was pregnant two months earlier.

"There is no fascination. I just don't want you to grow attachments to someone you want see again."

Rider remained quiet not knowing what to say to that.

Will picked up on the tension deciding now would be a good time to check in with his parents.

"I want to see Riley."

Angela looked at her daughter for a moment, for some reason she felt as if this was some kind of test "Sure, but after this you need to get some rest. We're leaving as soon as your doctor says it's ok."

Silence.

Angela walked out of the room "Riley, I'm glad you're still here. She wants to see you."

Riley beamed before walking past Angela into Rider's room.

"She broke her ankle in three places. She doesn't want the surgery so she's getting fitted for cast." Angela said sitting down for the first time in hours "She won't be cheering for the rest of the year."

Topanga moved to sit next to Angela "I'm sorry, Ang. Riley told me how good she was."

"Rider already has an academic scholarship but she prided herself on being able to be more than just being smart. No one thought she would make the team, let alone be the captain. But she did and now-"

"And now she's going to get well so she can become better than she already was." Cory said standing in front of the girls.

He always knew what to say "She probably needs to hear that."

Cory smiled "I'll be happy to tell her."

Angela looked up at Cory suddenly feeling uncomfortable with him meeting Rider "Maybe some other time." she said getting up and walking over to RIder's room door.

"We didn't mean to jump into anything. I know it's been seventeen years and a lot has changed since then, but I've really missed you Ang." Topanga rushed out after seeing how uncomfortable Angela was.

Angela nodded turning to face Cory and Topanga "It has been seventeen years. We've all moved on and made lives for ourselves so why ruin it by rehashing the past."

"What? Rekindling our friendships won't ruin anything. We're friends Angela. No one has forgotten about that."

Angela scoffed "Yea, I think there are few people that might disagree with you on that."

"Hey Cor, I just got your message about an accident."

Hearing the sound of his voice made all the color from Angela's face drain, this couldn't be happening right now.

Shawn saw Katy first he walked over kissing her " Hey baby, Is Maya and Riley ok?"

"Yea, they're fine. It was Riley's friend who got got hurt."

Shawn raised a brow "Riley's friend? Cory who-" he couldn't finish his sentence because it almost felt like he was punched in the stomach. Even after seventeen years she still knew how to make him speechless "Angela?"

Maya squinted "Dad you know her too?"

Angela looked at Maya and Shawn, she then looked at Katy's finger spotting the wedding ring there for the first time.

Brown eyes rolled as she looked at Cory and Topanga who looked as guilty as sin "Rider's fine. You guys really don't have to stay."

"You want us to leave?" Topanga tried and failed to hide the hurt in her voice.

Angela won't be guilted "I'm sure everyone wants to get back home to their lives. I've clearly held you up long enough." she said looking directly at Shawn.

Shawn scoffed "Seventeen years, but who's counting?"

"Shawn." Katy scolded "I'm so sorry Angela."

Angela waved her hand "Don't be. I've pretty much expected this."

Riley walked out of the room unaware of the tension " She fell asleep I guess the pain medication finally kicked in."

Angela nodded "I'm going to ask the nurse for some more blankets for Will and I."l

Riley nodded as she looked at Topanga and Cory "Is it ok if I stay. Just for tonight. Rider's in a lot of pain and I can't leave her like that."

"That's what the doctor's are here for, Riley." Maya said suddenly standing to her feet.

"Yea, but she might need a friend."

Topanga looked in the direction Angela walked in "How about we both spend the night. I'm sure Angela and Rider could both use a friend."

Riley beamed "Are you staying Maya?"

Maya shook her head "No, I'm going to movies with Lucas and Frakle."

"The movies. I forgot all about that"

"I can tell." Maya said before leaving the waiting room. Katy followed

"Shawnie, since the girls are staying here tonight maybe we can-" he said to the empty spot next to him "Shawn?"

* * *

Angela walked over to the linen closet the nurse directed her to but was snatched into an empty room across from it as the door closed behind her "What the hell?" she spun around to see Shawn glaring at her "Are you insane?"

"For years I wondered what I would say to you if I ever saw you again he said taking a step towards his former girlfriend "and you knowit changed every time, the situation. But you, you never changed."

"Let's not walk on eggshells here that's never been our style. We've changed, a lot. We have kids. you have a wife and apparently you're into blazers and khakis."

He ignored that last comment "Did you expect me to wait on you?"

Angela sighed "No, but I never wanted you to either."

"Is that all you have to say?"

This clearly isn't going anywhere and she needed to check on her daughter "I need to go."

"Angela." he yelled.

"What do you want me to say, Shawn? What could I possibly say that will make this any less awkward and heartbreaking for the both of us?" she took a calming breath "My daughter broke her ankle today and the only thing I can give her is support and medication to ease her pain. But that won't make up for everything that's happened and it's my fault. So if you want to hate me or call me a cold hearted bitch for abandoning you then go ahead but I need to get back to my daughter."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Shawn finally stepped aside but not before grabbing her wrist when she attempted to walk ppast him "I loved you."

Angela closed her eyes at hearing that "On the contrary to what you believe now, I loved you too."

"Then why?"

Angela shrugged "Does it really matter now?" she said before leaving Shawn alone.


End file.
